fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is an ongoing roleplay created by Slapson and a crossover between verses made by himself and other users. It focuses on the exploits of many different characters to survive in a world that was almost completely destroyed by an unknown force. Premise and Setting A catastrophic event has ravaged the whole planet, demolishing civilization on both a physical and societal level and cleaving off an enormous portion of the population. Daytime is gloom; covered in an omnipresent smog that contaminates the air with its putrid smell. Those that lived through it all find themselves under the torment of the organizations that took control of where they live (or used to live), and trying to outlast the bizarre oddities that sprung up in the midst of the cataclysm. There's hardly anything left to fight for... Cults and Factions Organized groups have taken advantage of their situation to expand their influence and power, having both normal people and superhumans in their ranks. *'The Jury' - The Jury is a mafia-like cult in Cataclysm led by an enigmatic entity known only as THE JUDGE. Members of this cult refer to themselves as Jurors, with their superiors being known as Prosecutors. Above these is a small group known as The Supreme Court, whose members are exclusively handpicked by THE JUDGE himself for their power and loyalty. Members of this subsect are known as Justices and preside over the actions of the Prosecutors. They seemed to be hidden for years, only surfacing in order to act as a surrogate government across the country, violently executing anyone they deem “guilty” or “criminal” to maintain any semblance of order. They’ve been able to overtake entire towns (or what remained of them), giving the cult immense influence and power. They worship a godlike entity called Astraia, whereas JUDGE is seen as a “Messiah” meant to spread the word and will of Astraia. *'Chieron Group' - The Cheiron Group is the current name of an ancient organization that has been dedicated to utilizing the supernatural to their advantage for centuries. Their modern incarnation is the Cheiron Group, which before the cataclysm was a conglomerate of industries that acted as a front for the Group’s primary objective, harvesting the body parts from supernatural creatures to use for their own benefit. These parts are often implanted in the Group’s agents to make them more successful in their work, and more deadly to their opponents. Post-cataclysm, they continue to work behind the scenes, sending their agents to do what they did before the old world collapsed, manipulating leaders and harvesting power. It is unknown what has become of the Board of Directors of the Group, but it is likely they are still pulling the strings of the operation. *'TOS Industries' - TOS Industries (standing for T'echnological-'''O'rganic 'S'ymbiosis) is a large corporation focused on developing technological and natural tools to help the environment regain what it originally was. This saying, while at first glance good, is rather misleading. In reality, this organization is focused on producing organisms merged with technological devices to fulfill their goal: create a world filled with these “perfect” beings; the cyborg-like creatures. Unlike other organizations, TOS Industries uses both technological devices and the supernatural at their advantage, thus creating what they call the absolute creatures. Pre-Cataclysm, they were restricted and banned from working due to several human and animal rights groups protesting against it as for the inhumane and harsh experiments they did, but after apocalypse arised and the world governments and groups fell, what was a disbanded organization started to gather and emerge again, mass-producing these creatures in the shadows and trying to fulfill their goal once again. It is said that they have a large amount of techno-biological superweapons at their arsenal, ready to be released in case of crisis and “cleanse” the world once and for all. Verses As a crossover setting, Cataclysm features a number of universes made by different authors, or brought in based on fan-fiction or character creation from a different source (e.g. World of Darkness and Madoka Magica). There are currently 21 different settings that have representation in Cataclysm, though it could expand in the future as the RP develops. |-|Personal Verses= *Abnormalverse (Slapson) *Acolytes of Sin (The Villainous Vulture) *Bisoils (Uninown) *Camelot (Legion350) *Everybody Wants To Rule The World *Fish Spider Industries: Apocalypse (Edwardtruong2006) *Kosmos (Legion350) *Jack of All Trades (DMUA) *Noirtale (GreyFang82) *OmniRealm Warriors (Smashtwig) *Puella Magi Adfligo Systema *PretendYoureXyzzy *The Federation (The Villainous Vulture) *The Infinite Consortium (ThePixelKirby) *The Last Kingwar (The Ultimaverse) (ThePerpetual) *Villainousverse (The Villainous Vulture) |-|Official Verses= *Dungeons and Dragons *Minecraft *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *SCP Foundation *Terraria *Undertale *World of Darkness Characters The main component of Cataclysm is its cast of characters, which are brought in from different creators and often follow their respective storylines up until the diverging point of the apocalypse. In some cases, characters may be made from scratch just for this RP, and thus don't have a specific setting of origin. |-|Preexisting Verses= '''Abnormalverse: *Aya Borracho *Blake Ginette *Charles Johnson *Coltrane *Eileen Wells *Gordon Casus *Henry Ginette *Johnny *Karen *Mitchell *Richard *Roach *Ruby Tuesday *The JUDGE *Tracy Barrett Acolytes of Sin: *Alvarez *Quincy Fish *Jean Russo/Reed *Remy St. Paul *Stuart Barkle *Tommy Russo *Trevor Russo Bisoils: *Project A.P.I (Aih-Powered Intelligence) *Project A.T.O.M (Atomic-Trading Organized Machine) *Project F.U.E.L Camelot: *Bartel Dungeons and Dragons *Beholders Everybody Wants To Rule The World *David Beckum Fish Spider Industries: Apocalypse *Josh *Aaron Kosmos: *Cosmos (Carl Modeus) Minecraft *Creeper Noirtale *Frisk OmniRealm Warriors: *Ethan Xavier *Zack Yamitsu *Ariana Xander *Travis Mythos *Vanessa Ambre *Adult Wayne Puella Magi Adfligo Systema: *Sabrina (Puella Magi Adifligo Systema) *Sakura PretendYoureXyzzy *Amaranth *Haku Whiterose Terraria *Blood Zombies *Demon Eyes *Eye of Cthulhu The Infinite Consortium *Valev *Mr. Game & Watch The Last Kingwar *Azure *Celenus Villainousverse: *Ford Rivent |-|Characters Not Belonging To a Specific Verse= *Gerald (DMUA) *Isaiah Boston/Sir Leonardo (TheVoidWalker69) Groups The New York Crew: *Azure *Bartel *Charles Johnson *Gerald *Modeus *Project A.P.I. *Project F.U.E.L. *Sabrina *Trevor Russo The San Diego Gentlemen: *Aaron *Ariana Xander *Billy the Cat *Blake Ginette *Celenus *David Beckum *Ethan Xavier *Haku *Jean Russo *Josh *Reed *Tachibana Sakura *Tracy Barrett Notes *Cataclysm, to me, has a few main purposes: **To create a decent crossover RP **To help in character development and interactions **To practice and improve my writing skills *Generally speaking, the RP has no set "tier" or arbitrary limit, to allow for flexibility. Powerful characters are more than welcome (e.g. Sabrina, David, etc.). What constitutes as "overpowered" begs the question of whether or not said character breaks the tension of the plot. Supporters and Opponents |-|Supporters= *Uninown (i participate in this rp, pretty good stuff and nice GM. Trevor is the damn MVP.) *The Villainous Vulture (Pretty awesome RP so far, really enjoying it!) *ThePerpetual |-|Opponents= *Slapson (what a shit GM, who writes this crap) *Kneecaps |-|Neutral= *David Beckum (Goddamnit Tracy) Gallery BIG IRON.jpg The_cap_list.png Category:Verses Category:Crossovers Category:Roleplay Verses Category:Cataclysm